powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Combined Combatant
Los Dark commands foot soldiers that the past 34 Super Sentai battled, reduced to wandering souls. They see themselves as brave selfless warriors for evil. They reside within the dimension of the dead, whose portal is in the Ghost Ship. They have the ability to form the , which can speak in roars as usual. The Combined Combatant was formed via the Nanashi using it's power to combine all of the other footsoldiers together into a single being which was able to stand up to the Gokaiger. But when that Nanashi prepared to deliver the finishing blow, the other footsoldiers began to rebel wanting to deliver the blow themselves, with various footsoldiers merely fighting among themselves. The fighting was seen by the Gokaigers (mainly Luka) as if it was dancing, inspiring them to use the Battle Fever J keys and destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force cannon. Combination *Footsoldiers of the past 34 series. **Zolders (Gorenger) **Crimers (J.A.K.Q.) **Cutmen (Battle Fever J) **Dustlers (Denziman) **Machinemen (Sun Vulcan) **Spotmen (Goggle V) **Tail Soldiers (Dynaman) **Mechaclones (Bioman) **Hidrer Soldiers (Changeman) **Zolors (Flashman) **Ungler Soldiers (Maskman) **Jimmers (Liveman) **Wular Soldiers (Turboranger) **Batzler Soldiers (Fiveman) **Grinam Soldiers (Jetman) **Golems (Zyuranger) **Cotpotros (Dairanger) **Dorodoros (Kakuranger) **Barlo Soldiers (Ohranger) **Combatant Wumpers (Carranger) **Soldiers Kunekune (Megaranger) **Seamen Yartots (Gingaman) **Spirit-Servants Imps (GoGo-V) **Junk Droid Zenitts (Timeranger) **Orgettes (Gaoranger) **Low-Rank Magerappas (Hurricaneger) **Barmia Soldiers (Abaranger) **Anaroids (Dekaranger) **Zobils (Magiranger) **Karths (Boukenger) **Rinshi (Gekiranger) **Ugatz (Go-onger) **The Nanashi Company (Shinkenger) **Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (Goseiger) Gallery Los Dark's footsoldiers.png|Most of the Footsoldiers used to make the Combined Combatant Combined Combatant Map.jpg|Diagram indicating which Footsoldier is located where Notes *Only standard foot soldiers appeared for the Combined Combatant. The more advanced versions, such as High Zobils and the Batsuroids/Igaroids are excluded. **Likewise, only the Karths appear as the Boukenger foot-soldier, not the Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu. However, one does appear in the actual Boukenger tribute, The Adventurer Heart. *Although the Combined Combatant appears at first glance to be missing the following grunts: the Crimers (JAKQ), the Spotmen (Goggle V), the Ungler Soldiers (Maskman), the Grinam Soldiers (Jetman), and the Rinshi (Gekiranger), they are actually located on the back. *Ironically, the Gormin are also absent despite being the current Sentai's Combatant. *There are several foot-soldiers who appear outside this appearance in the series: **When the Black Cross Furher revives three previous Sentai villains, each bring back their own minions to assist them: Zobils with Hades Wise God Dagon, Ugatz with Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, and Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi with Brajira of the Messiah (strangely Black Cross Furher does not create an army of Zolders for himself) **Later in the movie, some Anaroids, alongside some Batsuroids and Igaroids, accompany Rainian Agent Abrella within Los Dark's dimension. **An army of Magerappa is brought with Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. when the Zangyack bring them to Earth during the Hurricaneger tribute two-parter. **Another army of Ugatz work with Pollution President Babatcheed's forces during his assault on both Earth and the Braneworlds during the Go-Onger two-parter. **Like their appearance in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, an army of Strengthen Nanashi accompanied Shitari of the Bones before being stopped and destroyed by the time-traveling Gokaigers in episode 40. *The Combined Combatant's design is similar to Sorceress Jagul's Destruction God Jagul form from the Metal Hero Show Juukou B-Fighter as both are a composite form of previously defeated Monsters and Villains from their respective series. **The Combined Combatant does have some key differences to Destruction God Jagul. ***The Combined Combatant was a composite of defeated Foot Soldiers from every season before Gokaiger while Destruction God Jagul was a composite of Villains and Monsters that appeared in the show she appeared in and the shows 2 predecessors (Juukou B-Fighter, Blue SWAT, and Tokusou Robo Janperson.). ***The Combined Combatant was a movie exclusive monster while Destruction God Jagul was the final enemy in the final episode of Juukou B-Fighter. *It's also similar to the from the movie, both featuring a monster/footsoldier from the first series (Zolders/ ) and one from the current/prior series (Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi/ ). **Again, the Combatant does have key differences with the aforementioned Greeed. ***The Combined Combatant was a composite of defeated soldiers from every series up to the previous one, including the first. The Shocker Greed is only a combination of monsters from the first series (Shocker Kaijin) and monsters from the current season (Greeeds), lacking any other monsters (i.e., no , , or ). ***The Combined Combatant does not have any Gormin as a component, instead having the previous Sentai's footsoldiers; the Shocker Greeed is only a combination of monsters from the aforementioned 2 series, the first and the current. Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Movie Villains Category:Sentai Exclusive Monsters